1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to hand tools and, more particularly, to an open end wrench equipped with an illuminator.
2. Description of Related Art
Operating a hand tool and an illuminator simultaneously would be an inconvenience to a worker who assembles and/or disassembles detachable components in a dark working environment by using a conventional wrench product. Generally, a worker holds a wrench in one hand and a light source in another hand. He may settle the light source properly and then work with both hands, however, once the working environments or angles vary, he may have to drop the tool to adjust the lighting. Such a repeated reciprocating action may cause waste of time as well as energy.